In modern life, people implement vegetable preservation by using refrigerator freezing technologies, while the refrigerator freezing technologies only slow decaying of food such as vegetable, and time for slowing food decaying is also very short. With the continuous improvement of living standards, people hope to obtain a product, which can keep vegetable still in a stagnant growth state or in a slow-growing state after the vegetable is picked and sold, to ensure long-time vegetable preservation.